


Are You Sure?

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheesy, Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates seeing Ren so sombre; flirting normally lifts the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



The silence in Hux’s quarters was heavy, and the General looked over at his boyfriend reading on the couch. He frowned; Ren had been silent ever since he got back from his meeting with Snoke. He was jumpy, soft noises had him half-standing up before he realised it was merely Hux closing a drawer or putting something down on the side.

Hux had asked him about the meeting a few times, but he was met with a glassy-eyed stare and yet more silence.

“Ren.”

The Knight inclined his head to the side, letting Hux know he had been heard.

“Sweetheart...”

“Drop it,” it was a soft mumble on Ren’s breath and Hux sighed, walking over to gently card a hand through his hair.

“Ren?”

“Mm?”

“Are you _sure_ you are not of the Light Side?”

Ren’s head snapped up, alarm written on his face. “Yes, I’m sure! Why?! Has someone been saying differently?!”

“Because you blind me every time I look at you.”

Ren blinked a few times, frowning. He was confused, and Hux could have sworn he looked a little scared. It took a few seconds before, “did you just flirt with me?”

“Yes,” Hux smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Ren.

“That was cheesy.”

“But you loved it.”

Ren laughed a little, and Hux smiled seeing Snoke’s spells finally break.

“I did love it,” it was a mumble against Hux’s lips and the General smiled, holding the other man tightly to him in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Hey, Kylo, are you sure you're not of the Light Side?"_  
>  "Yes, why?!"  
> "Because you blind me every time I look at you."
> 
>  
> 
> Babes, I love you, thank you for this cheesy as pick up line :')
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
